Mon Petite Garçon – My Little Boy
by canny.queer
Summary: "Ani! Min tidak mau dipeluk Kyunnie hyung!"/ "Aku… Saranghaeyo, Minku"/ "Changminnie hyung hanya milik Min!"/ Sungmin kesal karena Kyuhyun sering mendatangi hyung-nya, namun ternyata Kyuhyun datang bukan untuk Changmin? Tiba-tiba saja Dongwook datang dan menyatakan cinta pada Changmin. Mianhae? Changmin menolak Dongwook? Pedo!Kyu and Kid!Min slight!Se7min


Title : Mon Petite Garçon – My Little Boy

TRING!

"Changminnie hyung!"

Sebuah suara terdengar saat pintu café terbuka. Seorang namja mungil berambut cokelat tengah berlari masuk ke café dengan sebuah lollipop di salah satu tangan mungilnya. Namja mungil itu memakai sebuah baju hoddie berwarna pink dengan sepasang telinga kelinci yang menghiasi baju itu. Kakinya yang mungil dibalut sebuah celana pendek berwarna hitam yang hanya menutupi seperempat kakinya dan sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam dengan sebuah gambar kelinci kecil yang menghiasi sisi sepatu itu.

"Minnie-ah, jangan berlari" tegur sebuah suara.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam segera berjalan menghampiri namja mungil itu dan membawa namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namja mungil itu segera melingkarkan lengan mungil pada leher namja tinggi itu dan tak lupa mencium pipi hyung-nya itu.

"Bogoshippo, hyung!" seru namja mungil itu sembari mempererat pelukannya.

Namja tinggi itu tertawa dan membalas pelukan namsaeng-nya dengan lembut. Diciumnya kedua pipi sang dongsaeng dengan lembut secara bergantian, membuat namja mungil dalam pelukannya tertawa geli.

"Nado bogoshippo, Min"

Changmin berjalan ke arah konter sembari menggendong Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Lalu dengan perlahan mendudukan Sungmin di sebuah kursi bar di depan meja kasir yang panjang.

"Changmin!" seru sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne? Hyung akan segera kembali" ujar Changmin dengan lembut.

"Ne, hyung. Minnie akan menunggu di sini" ujar Sungmin dengan riang.

Changmin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Lalu ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin menuju dapur.

TRING!

Suara bel terdengar dengan lembut, menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung yang datang ke café La Petite itu. Sungmin yang tengah duduk dengan tenang sembari menggoyangkan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian itu segera melihat ke arah pintu café.

"Selamat datang!" seru namja mungil itu dengan riang.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam yang baru saja memasuki café La Petite itu mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia segera berjalan ke arah meja kasir, tempat di mana Sungmin duduk dengan tenang.

"Annyeong, Ming" sapa namja itu dengan riang.

Sungmin yang melihat bahwa namja yang datang adalah musuhnya, segera memalingkan wajah manisnya. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya segera hilang dan tergantikan dengan bibir yang mengerucut serta kedua pipi yang mengembung. Tak lupa kedua tangan mungilnya yang menyilang di depan dada dan sebuah lollipop di antara kedua bibir mungilnya.

"Wae, Ming? Kau tak senang melihatku?" tanya namja itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Ne! Ming tidak suka melihat Kyunnie hyung!" seru Sungmin dengan keras.

PRAK!

Lollipop yang berada di dalam mulut mungil Sungmin terjatuh ke lantai saat namja mungil itu membuka mulutnya dan pecah. Hal itu tentu membuat Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar tangisan Sungmin, segera membawa namja mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Namun Sungmin semakin menangis dan memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan. Tak beberapa lama, Changmin keluar dari dapur dan mendapati Sungmin yang menangis serta memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia juga mendapati bahwa sahabatnya itu sedikit kesusahan menenangkan Sungmin, sehingga ia segera mendekati keduanya dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changmin dengan lembut sembari mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Sungmin menjatuhkan lollipopnya tanpa sengaja saat berbicara padaku" ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

Changmin terus mengusap punggung mungil Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat tangisan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhenti. Gurat khawatir di wajah Kyuhyun pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang saat tangisan Sungmin mulai berhenti, namun masih meninggalkan isak kecil di bibir namja mungil itu. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengusap surai cokelat Sungmin dengan lembut, namun Sungmin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Changmin sehingga tangan Kyuhyun tak sempat merasakan kehalusan surai namja mungil berumur 8 tahun itu.

"Hiks… Kyunnie hyung yang membuat… Hiks… Lollipop Min terjatuh… Hiks…" ucap Sungmin ditengah isakannya.

Changmin mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan namsaeng-nya.

"Kyunnie hyung harus… Hiks… Bertanggung jawab!" seru Sungmin di antara isakannya.

"Arasseo, Kyunnie hyung akan membelikan Ming lollipop" ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ming juga ingin… Hiks… Ice cream rasa… Hiks… Strawberry berukuran besar"

"Arasseo, hyung juga akan membelikan Ming ice cream strawberry berukuran besar"

"Juga boneka kelinci… Hiks… Berwarna pink?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyunnie hyung akan membelikan apa pun yang Ming inginkan" ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus mengeluarkan uangnya untuk namsaeng-nya yang manja ini. Padahal Kyuhyun tak perlu membelikan ice cream strawberry berukuran besar atau pun boneka kelinci berwarna pink untuk Sungmin. Sebuah lollipop sudah cukup untuk menggantikan lollipop yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Sungmin tanpa sengaja.

"Kyu—"

"Ani. Gwenchana, Min" potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Kyu" ujar Changmin dengan kesal.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu menuruti semua keinginan Sungmin, membuat namja mungil itu terkadang sedikit keterlaluan dalam meminta sesuatu. Jika keinginannya tak dikabulkan, maka ia akan menangis. Meski namja mungil itu tak pernah meminta hal aneh pada Changmin, namun Sungmin hanya berulah apabila subjek yang memberi adalah Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Kyunnie hyung boleh memeluk Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ani! Min tidak mau dipeluk Kyunnie hyung!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tangannya melingkar di leher Changmin dengan erat, mencegah Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan namja itu.

"Minnie…" panggil Changmin dengan lembut.

"Andwae! Min tidak mau dipeluk Kyunnie hyung!"

TRING!

Suara dering bel kembali terdengar. Seorang namja berambut hitam terlihat berjalan memasuki café dengan santai. Ia memakai sebuah kacamata dan topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tubuhnya dibalut sebuah baju berwarna biru yang cukup ketat sehingga sedikit menampilkan otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan ia memakai sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam serta sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Annyeong" ujar namja itu sembari memberikan sebuah senyum menawan.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Changmin saat mengenali siapa namja yang datang ke café-nya itu.

"Annyeong, hyung" ujar Changmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin segera melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang namja berkacamata hitam tengah berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir mungilnya, menunjukkan rasa bingungnya.

"Annyeong, Dongwook hyung" sapa Kyuhyun.

Dongwook hanya balas tersenyum singkat pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak merasa heran saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di café La Petite itu, karena ia sudah terlalu sering melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan bersama di kampus.

"La Petite? Sebuah nama yang sangat menarik" ujar Dongwook saat berdiri di dekat Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum manis mendengar pujian dari mulut Dongwook. Kyuhyun yang menyadari adanya kesempatan, segera membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya yang mendapat protes dari namja mungil itu.

"Lepaskan! Min tidak mau dipeluk Kyunnie hyung!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan penolakan Sungmin dan mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Sungmin segera memberontak, namun hal itu tak berarti apa pun. Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya, membuat Sungmin semakin menempel padanya.

"Kajja!" ujar Kyuhyun sembari berjalan meninggalkan Changmin dan Dongwook yang berbincang dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun serta Sungmin.

"Mwo?! Kita mau kemana? Min belum makan"

"Bukankah Kyunnie hyung sudah berjanji untuk membelikan apa pun yang Ming inginkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Min lapar" ujar Sungmin sembari memegang perutnya.

"Ming ingin makan apa?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir mungilnya, memikirkan makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Ramen? Spaghetti? Pizza? Burger?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan perlahan. Tak beberapa lama, Sungmin berseru dengan senang.

"Min ingin makan daging!"

"Daging?"

"Ne!"

"Steak?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bertepuk tangan dan tertawa dengan riang, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, Min mau makan steak"

"Kajja! Kyunnie hyung akan membelikan steak untuk makan siang Ming"

_**(Haehyuk Kyumin)**_

Kedua namja itu terus berbincang dengan santai tanpa menyadari bahwa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Sesekali gelak tawa menghiasi perbincangan keduanya. Oh! Jangan lupakan rona merah yang terkadang menghiasi wajah Changmin.

TENG TENG TENG!

Sebuah dentang jam mengusik perbincangan di antara keduanya. Dentang yang menunjukkan bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat dan sudah 45 menit lamanya mereka habiskan untuk berbincang.

"Omo! Sudah jam 12?" seru Changmin kaget.

Dongwook tersenyum saat melihat wajah Changmin yang terlihat sedikit panik. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut Changmin dengan lembut.

"Waeyo?" tanya Dongwook dengan lembut.

Changmin tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang ditujukan Dongwook padanya. Ia melihat sekeliling café-nya namun tak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. Seorang namja berambut pirang platina yang berdiri tak jauh dari Changmin mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Changmin dan menepuk pundak namja itu dengan perlahan, namun tepukan lembut itu tetap membuat Changmin tersentak kaget.

"Mencari namsaeng-mu, Minnie?" tanya namja bersurai pirang platina itu.

"Ne. Apakah kau melihatnnya, Hyuk hyung?"

Hyukjae, namja bersurai pirang platina itu tersenyum pada Changmin. Terlintas di otaknya untuk sedikit mengerjai dongsaeng sekaligus pemiliki café La Petite itu. Yah, sesekali mungkin tak apa-apa.

"Entahlah, tadi aku melihatnya bersama Kyuhyun" ujar Hyukjae.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Apakah aku pernah berbohong padamu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah yang dibuat seolah-olah ia terluka dengan ucapan Changmin yang tak mempercayai dirinya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku… Bukan maksudku—"

"Gwenchana, Minnie-ah" ujar Hyukjae dengan lembut.

Dongwook menatap perbincangan di depannya dengan wajah datar. Kini keberadaannya seakan tak kasat mata. Keduanya terlalu sibuk berbincang hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah sebuah meja kosong yang berada di dekat kaca, membuatnya bebas melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan café ini.

"Mianhae, apakah Anda sudah memesan?" tanya sebuah suara tak beberapa lama setelah Dongwook menyamankan dirinya.

Seorang namja berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah namja itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku Menu, buku kecil, dan sebuah pulpen berwarna biru.

"Aniyo. Bisakah kau memberikan buku Menu itu padaku?"

"Ah, silahkan" ujar namja itu sembari memberikan buku Menu yang berada di pelukannya.

Kini Dongwook dapat melihat sebuah name-tag di seragam yang dikenakan namja itu. Di sana terukir nama namja itu, Lee Donghae. Dongwook tersenyum pada namja itu dan melihat buku Menu itu dengan seksama, mencari makanan yang menarik minatnya.

"Kurasa aku akan memesan spaghetti bolognaise dan kopi hitam" ujar Dongwook sembari menutup buku Menu yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Satu spaghetti bolognaise dan segelas kopi hitam"

"Ah! Tanpa gula dan tanpa cream" tambah Dongwook.

Donghae segera mencatat pesanan Dongwook di sebuah buku kecil ditangannya. Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di wajah namja itu. Donghae mengambil buku Menu yang berada di meja dan berjalan meninggalkan Dongwook setelah meminta namja itu untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Hyung!"

Sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga Dongwook sesaat setelah Donghae meninggalkan mejanya. Changmin berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ne, tentu saja"

Changmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di depan Dongwook. Lalu ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memanggil salah satu karyawannya. Hyukjae yang melihat Changmin menggerakkan tangannya untuk memanggilnya, segera menghampiri namja tinggi itu.

"Waeyo, Min?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Bisakah hyung meminta Chansung hyung untuk memasakanku ramyeon?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula kau adalah pemilik café La Petite ini"

"Gomawo"

"Ada lagi?"

"Tolong buatkan aku minuman seperti biasanya" ujar Changmin sembari tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Arasseo. Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

"Ne"

Suasana di sekeliling Dongwook dan Changmin menjadi hening saat Hyukjae berlalu meninggalkan keduanya. Dongwook terlihat menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar café. Sedangkan Changmin mengeluarkan handphone dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

_Ya! Mengapa kau membawa Minnie tanpa seijinku?!_

_- Shim Changmin_

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, sebuah pesan balasan dari Kyuhyun kini telah diterima oleh Changmin.

_Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Dongwook hyung! Aku membawa Minnie makan bersamaku._

_- Cho Kyuhyun_

_Bukankah kau bisa meminta ijin padaku terlebih dahulu?!_

_- Shim Changmin_

_Dan mengganggumu dengan Dongwook hyung? Tidak, terima kasih._

_- Cho Kyuhyun_

_Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!_

_- Shim Changmin_

"Minnie"

Panggilan Dongwook mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari handphone di tangannya dan secara refleks melihat ke arah Dongwook. Dongwook tengah menatap Changmin dengan lembut dan sebuah senyuman terukir sempurna di wajah namja itu. Hal itu membuat wajah Changmin bersemu merah dan secara refleks menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau sungguh kyeopta, Minnie-ah" ujar Dongwook sembari mengusap rambut Changmin dengan lembut.

Selama 3 tahun saling mengenal, Changmin masih belum bisa menghentikkan dirinya untuk tidak merona saat melihat senyuman dan tatapan lembut yang Dongwook tujukan padanya. Dongwook pun tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia senang saat mendapati rona merah di wajah Changmin saat dirinya tersenyum dan menatap namja itu dengan lembut.

"Minku" panggil Dongwook dengan lembut namun terdapat nada keseriusan di sana.

"Ne?"

Dongwook menggenggam kedua tangan Changmin yang berada di atas meja dan menatap namja itu tepat di kedua matanya. Suasana di antara keduanya kini terasa tegang, membuat Changmin sedikit membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kering.

"Aku… Saranghaeyo"  
Tubuh Changmin sedikit menegang saat mendengar pengakuan Dongwook yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Dengan perlahan Changmin menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman tangan Dongwook.

"Aku… Mianhae, aku—"

_**(Haehyuk Kyumin)**_

"Mashitta?"

"Ne! Neomu mashitta!" ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang duduk dihadapannya tengah menikmati daging steak yang telah ia potong hingga berukuran cukup kecil. Bumbu steak yang cukup kental terlihat mengotori wajah Sungmin yang terus menikmati daging steak-nya dan tak menyadari bahwa ada noda di sekitar bibir shape M-nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu segera mengambil selembar tissue dan membersihkan noda di sekitar bibir Sungmin.

"Kyunnie hyung" panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, Ming?"

"Gomawo"

"Cheonmanneyo, baby"

Sungmin kembali menikmati daging steak-nya yang tersisa beberapa potong, sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang tengah makan.

"Kyunnie hyung" panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Ne, baby?"

"Min tidak suka Kyunnie hyung mendekati Changminnie hyung" ujar Sungmin sembari meletakkan garpunya di atas piring yang telah kosong.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu?"

"Changminnie hyung hanya milik Min!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku menjadi kakak iparmu?"

"Min tidak mau!"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kurasa kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga bahagia"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, bersikap seakan-akan ia merasa sedih atas penolakan Sungmin atas dirinya. Nyatanya, ia tengah menyembunyikan senyumannya dan menahan tawa. Sungguh menarik menggoda seorang anak kecil yang memiliki jarak umur 12 tahun darinya.

"Hiks…"

Suara isak tangis tertangkap gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Namja pecinta game starcraft itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati namsaeng dari Shim Changmin tengah menangis.

"Mi-ming? Omona! Uljima, baby…" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk disamping tubuh mungil Sungmin. Ia membawa tubuh Sungmin ke atas pangkuannya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut. Ia mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha meredakan tangisan Sungmin.

"Uljima, baby. Kyunnie hyung minta maaf, ne?"

"Hiks… Kyunnie hyung tidak… Hiks… Boleh mendekati Changminnie… Hiks… Hyung, yaksok?"

"Yaksok… Uljima, ne? Ming terlihat jelek ketika menangis"

"Ani! Hiks… Min selalu terlihat… Hiks… Tampan dan lebih tampan dari… Hiks… Kyunnie hyung"

"Ming selalu terlihat tampan dan akan bertambah tampan apabila Ming tersenyum, tapi saat menangis ketampanan Ming berkurang sehingga Kyunnie hyung lebih tampan dari Ming" jelas Kyuhyun sembari membujuk Sungmin untuk berhenti menangis.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan mencubit pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ani, Min selalu lebih tampan dari Kyunnie hyung!" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cubitan Sungmin pada pipinya dan balas mencubit pipi namja manis itu dengan lembut.

"Apphooo…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan cubitannya. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang tadi dicubitnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Sungmin terperangah.

"Hyung…"

"Ne?"

"Tampan…" ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun menatap namja yang berada di pangkuannya dengan bingung, membuat senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Ming baby?"

Sungmin segera tersadar saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne, Kyunnie hyung" jawab Sungmin.

"Sudah selesai? Kajja! Bukannya Ming ingin ice cream strawberry?"

"Ne!" seru Sungmin dengar riang.

_**(Haehyuk Kyumin)**_

-SKIP TIME-

_**(Haehyuk Kyumin)**_

Seorang namja berjalan dengan santai menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di lapangan yang berada cukup jauh dari gedung universitas. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna biru, serta sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam yang tersampir di tangan kirinya.

PING!

Sebuah suara dan juga getaran terasa di kantung celana namja itu. Ia segera mengeluarkan iPhone-nya tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki.

_Kyu, bisakah kau menjemput Minnie?_

_- Shim Changmin_

_Arasseo._

_- Cho Kyuhyun_

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai bersenandung kecil dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu aku, baby…"

_**(Haehyuk Kyumin)**_

**TBC**


End file.
